Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Admin- und Chat-Moderatoren-Vorschläge
Vorschläge für Chat Moderatoren Traumschwinge User: Traumschwinge Position: Chat Moderator Eigenschaften: Sie ist freundlich und höflich,wenn zB. neue User in den Chat kommen hilft sie ihnen auch. Sie sagt zwar auch ihre Meinung(Was ja auch normal is) aber versucht meistens auch Streit zu vermeiden wenn es zB. um Meinungsverschiedenheiten geht. Pro-Stimmen: Traumschwinge kennt die Regeln und achtet darauf das nicht so schnell Streit entsteht,auch bei Streitereien ist sie nicht wirklich negativ aufgefallen.Wenn man Fragen an sie hat,ist sie oft im Chat oder auch auf der Diskussionsseite ereichbar und hilft einem dann meistens auch weiter. - 18:57, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sie kennt sich, wie schon erwähnt, gut mit den Regeln aus, bleibt immer sachlich und freundlich. Wenn man sie etwas fragt, kann sie fast immer gut aushelfen. Und wenn Streit ensteht, kann sie ihn gut schlichten und versucht für Ausgleich zu sorgen. Auch ist sie oft im Chat und wäre somit für das Amt als Chatmoderator gut geeignet. 18:03, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Traum kennt die Regeln und ist wirklich immer freundlich. Sie kann gut mit anderen und entscheidet nicht nach Freundschaft. Außerdem kann sie Streit gut schlichten und ist wenn jemand Hilfe brauch immer erreichbar. [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|''My life is perfect, with you!♥]] 18:25, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Kommentare: ZillaFan89 User: ZillaFan89 Position: Chatmoderator Eigenschaften: '''Er ist wahnsinnig freundlich und geht mit jedem geduldig und gutmütig um und ist immer hilfsbereit. Zudem ist er öfters online und sehr ehrlich. Bei Streit, zum Beispiel, steht er nie stumm da, sondern versucht es immer zu schlichten und eine Lösung zu finden, bleibt dennoch immer sachlich und höflich. Außerdem ist er ein unkomplizierter, kluger Mensch und hilft auch denen, die neu im Chat sind. '''Pro-Stimmen: '''Wenn man Hilfe braucht, kann man sich immer an ihm wenden, er hilft immer und er kennt sich super mit den Regeln aus. Bei Streit und schwierigen Situationen bewahrt er immer einen kühlen Kopf und versucht immer, das Problem zu lösen, aber er bleibt, wie gesagt, freundlich, sachlich und denkt auch nach, bevor er was schreibt, und wäre meiner Meinung nach prima geeignet als Chatmoderator. Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 18:10, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) '''Contra-Stimmen: Ich stimme Rain in den Kommentaren zu.Er erscheint mir auch oft noch zu unsicher und weiß nicht ob er den Usern auch bei Fragen die nicht nur den Chat betreffen,aushelfen kann.Ausserdem finde ich,das ihm manchmal die Gedult das Verständis fehlt um vllt einen Streit zu schlichten oder selbst darauf zu achten ihn zu vermeiden. [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 23:50, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) '''Kommentare: :Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass das paar Wochen zu früh kommt. Im Chat fragt er noch häufig, ob das Spam ist oder nicht. Meiner Meinung nach deutet dies auf Unsicherheit und daher würde ich an euerer Stelle noch paar Wochen warten. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass es einen Mangel an Moderatoren gibt. --Rain (Wall) 18:31, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : :::Es stimmt, dass ich in letzter Zeit ab und zu mal gefragt habe, ob dieser oder jener Post im Chat ein Spamfall war oder nicht. Ich weiß aus unterschiedlichen Chaträumen, dass die hinlänglich bekannten Regeln doch sehr unterschiedlich gelebt werden. Mit meinen Fragen wollte ich zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis beitragen - also moderierend tätig werdend und somit auch Verantwortung übernehmen. MfG 08:57, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::: Silberflug User: Silberflug Position: Chatmoderator '''Eigenschaften:' Silberflug ist immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, sie kennt sich mit den Regeln des Wikis aus und ist bereits seit Mitte 2013 im Wiki dabei. Zudem hat sie bereits einige Bearbeitungen getätigt und sie ist in der Lage, Usern Fragen zu beantworten. '''Pro-Stimmen: Sie ist sehr freundlich und kennt sich mit den Regeln gut aus. Sie ist hilfsbereit und ist immer da wenn man sie braucht. Sie ist freundlich zu neuen Usern. Ich finde sie ist gut geeignet für einen Chatmoderator. Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:53, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Contra-Stimmen: :::Kommentare: Vorschläge für Administratoren Smaragdbeere User: Smaragdbeere Position: Admin Eigenschaften: Sie ist für alles offen und immer freundlich zu allen Usern. Zudem hat sie für alle ein offenes Ohr. Sie kennt sich im Wikia sehr gut aus. Pro-Stimmen: Ich finde Smaragdbeere ist mehr als gut für den Posten eines Administrators geeignet. Sie ist ein sehr guter Mod und macht einen großartigen Job als solcher. Ich denke in dem Punkt sind wir uns auf jeden Fall einig. Für den Fall das es Probleme gibt hat sie immer Lösungen parat. Selbst für allgemeine Sachen im Wikia ist sie für alles ansprechbar und kennt sich auch durch ihr hohes Alter im Wikia bestens aus. Auch das sie sich immer um das Wiki kümmert und absolut ständig dazu beiträgt das es besser wird ist unbestreitbar. Sie hat in der Vergangenheit auch die Regeln für den Chat ausführlich weiterentwickelt. - Krähenstern (Diskussion) 20:36, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Smaragdbeere ist sehr zuverlässig und auch bekannt und geschätzt in der Community. Da sie vielen (auch besonders neuen) Nutzern hilft, halte ich sie als geeignet. Sie trägt oft zu Diskussionen bei und ihre Vorschläge sind stets produktiv. 16:6, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Smaragdbeere ist nett, sie ist zugleich noch streng und hält Regeln ein und gibt auch verwarnungen, wenn sie nötig sind. Sie hilft, und eigentlich jeder hört ihr zu und respektiert das was sie sagt. [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 15:32, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: Ein meiner Meinung nach sehr wichtiger Bestandteil von Wikia sollte für Admins das Bearbeiten von Artikeln sein, und wenn ich dass richtig gesehen habe, waren in der Diskussion, welche Vorraussetzungen Admins, Chatmods etc. erfüllen sollten, ebenfalls mehrere User der Meinung, dass man als Administrator/-in auf jeden Fall schon einiges an Artikelbearbeitungen haben sollte und diese auch einen möglichst hohen Anteil aller Edits des Benutzers darstellen sollten. Maisi hat jedoch gerade mal 174 Artikelbearbeitungen (6,67%), weshalb es meiner Meinung nach ist es noch viel zu früh ist, sie zur Administratorin zu machen. Sie ist eine wirklich tolle Chat-Moderatorin, aber ich denke, für einen Posten als Administratorin ist sie noch nicht bereit. - 20:30, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kommentare: :Man sollte vielleicht erst einmal warten, bis die neuen Regelungen stehen. :Wie dem auch sei, ich finde, dass die Zeit noch etwas zu früh ist. Mit 160 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln, finde ich das sehr fragwürdig für einen Admin. Die Seiten sind (sollten) der wichtigste Baustein des Wikis und sollten daher das Gebiet sein, indem am meisten editiert wird. Als Chat-Mod macht sie ihre Arbeit gut, aber für einen Administrator-Posten reicht es meiner Meinung nach noch nicht. :Es sollte dabei bedacht werden, dass diese Posten nicht nach Vorlieben gewählt werden sollten, Administratoren sollen das Wiki pflegen. Die aktuelle Administration hat allerdings zur Zeit alles unter Kontrolle, daher wäre ich dagegen (Mir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht abstimme, da ich das auch nicht möchte). --Rain (Wall) 20:12, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Gänseblumnase User: Gänseblumnase Position: Admin Eigenschaften: Kennt sich in Wikia bestens aus, ist immer freundlich, arbeitet aktiv mit, Hilfsbereit Pro-Stimmen: : Ich schlage Daisy vor, da ich denke sie ist dem Titel mehr als gewachsen. Sie arbeitet total Aktiv im Wiki mit (größtenteils an Aritkeln, 4.047 Artikelbearbeitungen das sind 69,7% ihrer Bearbeitungen.) und kennt sich bestens aus. Daisy ist stets freundlich und hilfsbereit und kann die Dinge auch sehr gut verständlich erklären. Außerdem ist sie sehr Geduldig und auch schon sehr lange dabei. Mir fällt nichts ein was gegen sie stimmt, außer natürlich sie selbst möchte das nicht. Aber sie wäre ein toller Admin für das Wiki, da bin ich mir sicher! 18:13, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : Ich stimme Brommis Aussagen komplett zu. Sie ist hier schon verdammt lange, bearbeitet fleißig, ist häufig im Chat und moderiert dort auch sehr gut. Und bei Fragen kann sie immer aushelfen. Aber Brommi hat im Prinzip alles gesagt, was zu sagen ist. Ich bin für Isys Adminposition. 18:19, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Contra-Stimmen: : Kommentare: